


Christmas Sequence

by jih3k



Series: Perfect Sequence [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bread, Christmas, Cuckolding, Dildos, Fucking, Fucking Machines, Lube, M/M, One Piece Universe, Pictures, Rape/Non-con Elements, Santa Judge, Scat, Sibling Incest, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jih3k/pseuds/jih3k
Summary: Sanji and Law are invited to the Vinsmoke Castle/Boat for a Yuletide celebration. But the Vinsmoke sons have other things in mind than a family Christmas.





	Christmas Sequence

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel of sorts to Perfect Sequence https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893973

It was a cold winter's eve as Law and Sanji left whatever the hell boat they had taken to the Vinsmokes' house or boat (the mystery remains). Sanji was still in shock that his father had invited the two of them to spend the Xmas holidays with the Vinsmoke family. Oh sure, it wasn't too long ago that his father had abducted him and stitched him ass to mouth with his three brothers and then traded the Vinsmoke Centipede to Big Mom for some weird body horror rape nightmare. While Sanji had made his family swear to leave him and his friends alone, he was so surprised at the invitation he couldn't say no. He brough Law, his passionate lover with him. Judge has specifically insisted on this and Sanji assumed it was because he wanted to talk about medical science shit. Because Law had used his Ope Ope no Mi to separate the quartet of Vinsmoke men.

"Law, before we go in I want to say... my family are a bunch of psychopaths and perverts. Please don't mention to dad that I made the pies. Let's just say we got them at Wegmen's or some shit." Sanji didn't want to deal with his father's disapproval of the cooking of pies. Even though he had proven himself, he still felt self-conscious about his cooking with his family. Law reached out and took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "It's okay, sugartits. I'll keep it chill and we'll survive this weekend." Sanji squeezed back as he rang the doorbell. He shuddered as the chimes played "La Cucaracha." He could not shake the memory of the last time he walked up the stairs of this house or boat. When he was sewn to Niji's butthole and force fed shit for... however long it was. Sanji involuntarily licked his lips.

Reiju opened the door. "Oh Sanji! You actually came! I'm so happy. And you brought your boyfriend!" She moved to hug both Sanji and Law. An explosion echoed throughout the castle and Reiju flinched. "Dad's busy with his usual shit, but he made it Xmas themed. And he's really excited that the two of you are coming." They walked through the foyer and into the family room where Sanji's three brothers were gathered and setting up the One Piece Xmas Nativity. Where the infant Monkey D. Jesus dropkicked his way out of his virgin mother's womb and beat the shit out of some guy who had the mythical Zoan fruit Hito Hito no Mi Model: Devil. They all had on color coordinated Xmas sweaters because of course they fucking do.

"Oi brother. Nice to see you." Ichiji came up and hugged Sanji. _That's really fucking weird_ , thought Sanji. "And you've brought your fuck buddy I see," said Yonji. "Ah I'm just joshin' you bro lighten up." Yonji patted Sanji on the back way too hard, the thump reverberating throughout the castle-boat. Ichiji came up to Law and shook his hand. "Thank you again for saving us from our dad's weird surgery experiment. Congratulations on fucking our brother too." Sanji looked mortified as Ichiji turned to him and said, "Pretty sweet piece of ass you got for yourself, Sanj. Of course I'll have to..." Ichiji suggestively licked his hand, "I'll have to test the goods myself."

Reiju interjected, "That's our Sparking Red, always the kidder ha ha ha." She looked worried. Ichiji pushed her aside and lowered his sunglasses making direct eye contact with Law. "I've never been more serious about anything in my damn life. I'm. Gonna. Rape you." He made a strange growling sound in his throat as Law looked around the room in confusion. At that exact moment the Vinsmoke patriarch Judge burst into the room wearing a smoldering Santa hat. "SANJI MAH BOY! You have come, thank you. I am so happy you were able to look past years of child abuse and then the experimental surgery and rape." Sanji is like "Yeah sure no biggie." Judge turns to Law and goes "TRAFALGAR! You helped my children from the horror I myself put them through. What a fool I was to think a genetically superior amalgamation of digestive tracts would conquer the world. Man,that doesn't even make sense." Judge grabbed Law by the shoulders and practically shouted in his face. "DO YOU MIND IF I PICK YOUR BRAIN OVER SOME SIMPLE MATTERS OF HUMANOID SURGERY???" Law felt the spittle splatter on his face and the reek of cheap bourbon on Judge's breath.

Sanji interjected, "Dad please don't actually pick his brain." Judge thought for a second then reached into his coat and chucked a set of needles out a window. "I wouldn't dream of dissecting your lover's brain to figure out the secrets of how to perfect the superhuman centipede." Judge made shifty eyes, to confirm that this was indeed his plan. If this was a cartoon it would make sense, fuck off. Judge pulled Law along toward the dining room. "Law, my son. Can I call you son? You're like the son I never had even though I have four and I only love three of them. I spared no expense, because even though Sanji is the worst of my genetically enhanced nut paint I want what's best for him. If what's best for him is getting fucked by you Doctor of Death, then I fully support it. As such, I have spared no expense on tonight's meal. I had my army of genetically super chefs prepare this spread."

Judge flung open the door of the dining hall.

"BEHOLD!"

Law vomited as the light of the room entered his retinas, allowing to see the contents of the table before him. It was covered in bread of all kinds. French, Italian, German pretzels, Indian naan, white, wheat, and rye. Hollowed out rolls overflowing with all kinds of soups. Salads were stacked high with croutons. A wide diameter thick crust pizza stood on a towering tray in the middle of the room. Where there was no bread were bowls of umeboshi. Salted. Dried. Honey pickled. Shiso pickled. Katsuo, kombu flavored. They stuck out like random bowls of shriveled testicles in between ripples of a sea of gluten. Law couldn't stop throwing up. Judge smiled, seemingly not paying attention to the negative reaction and said to Law, "I appreciate that you have made my son so happy. Though he is a twink, and I heard you had a thing for bears."

"Dad," said Sanji, full of embarrassment. "I said he HATES this type of thing, not loves it." But Judge didn't listen. "SIT AND LET THE YULETIDE FEAST BEGIN." With that he and his three favored sons began shoving food into their mouths. Reiju just looked at Sanji and said "I'm sorry, but you know how he is." With that she began nibbling on a long French roll which seemed full of umeboshi and some kind of German sausage. Sanji turned to apologize to Law for his family's behavior as Judge bellowed "IT IS NOW TIME FOR SANTA JUDGE TO RIDE AND DISTRIBUTE HOLIDAY DILDOES OF PERFECT GERMA SCIENCE THROUGHOUT THE LAND." He hopped on his rocket spear which was pulled by Germa soldiers gene spliced with reindeer and flew off, leaving the Vinsmoke children and Law alone.

Niji sidled up to Sanji, while eating a slice of pie. "I know you will probably deny that you made this yourself. But it tastes so good it's like eating pussy, so I know you made it." Sanji felt himself tense with apprehension. "Why don't you come with me and show me how you do it." Niji led Sanji away while Yonji followed like a hunchbacked lab assistant in some Frankenstein parody. Ichiji approached the vomiting Law and said, "I told you what was going to happen." For Law at that moment, the lights went dark.

Sanji found himself strapped down to some medieval fucking torture device naked. Niji was stripping and said "You know, being sewn together ass to mouth was awful. But dad made it feel good for us all. Ever since we've been separated I've longed to feel your tongue on my asshole so... I've decided to tie you down and sit on your face. Hopefully, when I orgasm I don't lose bowel control and shit in your mouth." With that the nude Dengeki Blue spread his ass cheeks over his brother's face and sat down. Sanji resisted at first, but his need for air caused him to open his mouth and he tasted the tangy flavor of Niji's ass sweat. He began greedily licking the butthole of his estranged brother. Yonji, giggling like a maniac slid between Sanji's legs and started to return the favor to the third brother of the Vinsmoke clan. The three seemed to melt together and Sanji faded away in the memory of orgasmic pleasure as he felt a turd crowning in Niji's sphincter.

Meanwhile this left Law alone with Ichiji. Sparking Red brought his prey to his private chambers and sat there sipping brandy from a giant fucking snifter until The Surgeon of Death woke up. When Law's eyes fluttered open the first thing he saw was the face of Ichiji framed by scorching red hair. It was impossible to read his expression behind his fucking boss sunglasses. "I don't hate my brother. That's not why I'm doing this." Law found that he couldn't move as the leader of the Germa 66 began talking. "I do love him and were it possible I'd feel bad for how we treated him. But he's strong. Stronger than you, so I need to make sure you can withstand the awesome power of Germa science enhanced coooooock."

Law murmured "But he's the uke." Ichiji laughed. "And I'm sure that when you blow him his nut loads force you to clench up so you don't fucking die. Germa is Germa and when he cums I bet it's like a howitzer. And it'll get worse for you. So you must be weighted and measured." With that Ichiji pressed a button and a set of clamps restrained Law while a second button caused a series of small doors to open as arms extended. On the end of each one was a dildo. "Our father is a bit of a crank, but his science is good for a couple of things. Making raid suits and dildoes. So let's get this Germa Rape Machine going." With another press of a button all the dildoes began trying to find entry into Law's body.

The fucking he received from Germa science was thorough and merciless. He was too stunned from all corners to even activate a Room. Realistic feeling dildoes, shaped after all manner of creatures penetrated his orifices. Law's extensive anatomy training told him he was feeling animal, giant, long-leg, fishman, and dragon dicks inside his anus and mouth. He tried to struggle away but there was nothing he could do. All he could seem to do was look Ichiji in the face as the device fucked him within an inch of his life. Law failed Sanity roll after Sanity roll.

The Germa Rape Machine finished it cycle in a manner of minutes. For Law it felt like a lifetime. His body was drenched in lube and synthetic cum from all the dildoes made from Germa science. Ichiji finished off his brandy and strode over to the exhausted Supernova. "Well then you got fucked pretty good by my dad's fuck machine." He ripped off his festive sweater and flexed his tattoo at Law. "BUT HOW SHALL YOU FARE AGAINST A REAL COCK FORGED IN THE FIRES OF GERMA SCIENCE?!?!?" He did a backflip across the room and with a KA-KIN his penis grew erect as fuck and flew forward, penetrating Law's anus at mach 3. The force on Law's prostate caused him to cum immediately. After a quick cock flex that made Law shudder, Ichiji began thrusting like he was drilling for oil in the Gulf of Mexico.

  
  


Try as he might, Law could not regain any composure to defend himself with his Devil Fruit powers. Each thrust seemed to be like sticking the end of a paper clip into those old Tiger handheld games to force a reset. "Who am I? What am I doing? Where am I going?" These were the thoughts swirling around inside Law's head as the Germa Strikeforce leader fucked him. Ichiji's room was a swirl of red as they blurred together like the scene change thing from the 60s Batman. Eventually he couldn't take any more and blacked out. He could have sworn that at the exact moment he felt Ichiji fire what felt like a M9 round of cum into his large intestines that Sparking Red had shouted, "I'M BIG DADDY COOL." (That's a pro wrestling reference, mongoloids.)

The next morning, Reiju woke up early to start some coffee figuring everyone would want to sleep off their hangovers. Out one window, she saw her father who had passed out on the lawn in the middle of stitching a couple of guards together dick-to-dick. She heard him mutter "I've made a Mobius Urethra." She had passed Niji's room where she had seen that Dengeki Blue and Yonji had enjoyed as much of the returned Sanji as the could handle. The room was just caked in shit. "Talk about separation anxiety," Reiju quipped. The worst was Ichiji's room as her brother had subjected Sanji's beau to a series of mechanical fuckings and then penetrated the member of the Worst Generation himself. There was perhaps an inch of cum on the floor from the overspill from Law's ass. The two were cuddled on Ichiji's bed like a pair of kittens.

Reiju sighed because this was a holiday and there was going to be at least a week more of this and she sure wasn't gonna get laid among all these weirdos.


End file.
